


Faster Kill Pussycat

by Spocksandshoes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, New Vegas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocksandshoes/pseuds/Spocksandshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is all sorts of ridiculous.<br/>And she still wants to kill him sometimes. </p>
<p>But what the hell, she still ends up in his bed, so maybe it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Kill Pussycat

Benny was ridiculous.  
His stupid suit was garish, his language was downright archaic, and, oh, he had a bad habit of shooting people and burying them in the desert.

Ridiculous.

So why was she lying naked on his bed, listening to him sing along to the radio from the bath?

But then again, Courier Six thought to herself, she probably was a little ridiculous too.

_-every day you love me less each day I love you more...-_ Benny warbled from the bath, and Six found her lips twitching upwards. Her fingers traced the sheets, wrung with the New Vegas dust and their sweat. Maybe she would have minded if her entire life hadn't been wading through shittier places than this one, to deliver messages to shittier people than the one currently crooning at his bath-water.

She stretched, knees cracking pleasantly as she did so, and flopped down on the pillow. _Heartaches by the number, heartaches by the score, every day you love me less...._

*****

''Mm-mm, Pussycat.'' The bedsprings creaked, and a wet body pressed itself against her back, warm rivlets of water still trickling off his skin as Benny ducked down to bite the lobe of her ear. ''You keep that foxy ass in the air like that, babe, and I'll get some ideas.''

She yawned against the pillow, tasting the Vegas grit between her teeth, and rolled over. Benny was leaning over her, hair sopping and heavy from the shower. The dark strands were curling and soaked, dripping steadily down over her collarbone, trickling over the sides of her throat and seeping into the pillows.

They just looked at each other, maybe enjoying the moment of quiet that the two arguably most famous people in the Mohjave didn't often get. Benny's eyes were a slate-grey colour, bright and intense. A tiny line of stubble ran from his jaw to his hairline, where the blade had missed. She ran a finger over the trail, and thought about a time when it would have been easier to kill him.

''Well damn if my broad ain't the most batshit dynamite dame this side of Gomorrah.'' Benny breathed, just looking at her, naked and sleep-mussed in his bed. ''Crazy but cute, huh? Just how I like em.''

She couldn't remember who initiated the kiss, but it tasted like bourbon, and she kissed him some more as Benny's skin warmed against hers.

***  
''I thought about killing you.''

Later, as she read, Benny thumbed a cigarette lighter, watching the flame flicker on and off. He didnt even look up as she spoke.  
''Yeah baby, lots of cats do. Kinda reasonable after I shot you in the head.''

Six had to remind herself that he wasn't, literally, talking about cats.  
Though knowing Benny, some of those extinct pre-war critters probably wanted him dead too.

''No...'' She leaned over, and set the book aside in favour of catching his hand in hers. ''The first time we fucked. I stayed awake and I thumbed my knife, and I imagined opening you from ear to ear.''  
Six leaned over and traced the line over his throat, starting from one earlobe and ending at the other. She could feel his breath stutter in his throat. Fuck.  
She sort of felt a bit guilty for that. Satisfied but guilty. _Fuck._ This was a confession. She was confessing this shit to the most morally-grey bastard she had ever met. The same morally-grey bastard who shot her in the damn face. 

Six forced herself to bin that particular train of thought, and focussed on Benny. His eyes were bright. Cornered.

''..I knew that _'Being-shot-was-just-so-hot'_ bullshit was a big load.''

''You still fucked me anyways, _Ben-man._ ''

He barked out a rough laugh, some of the uneasiness seeping from his posture. ''Hey, sex is sex. Besides, Pussycat, platinum as I am in the sack, you're the one on trial here for letting me live. You suddenly decide your life wasn't worth living if the Ben-man's dick wasn't in it? Understandable.''

Six took a deep breath. He really was ridiculous.  
''I'm saying, we both tried to kill each other. But we still come back, every time. You think it means something?''

''Yeah, we're both fuckin' awful at murder, toots.''

''You're awful at murder. I just have a conscience.''

He pointed his lighter in her direction, mock-threat style. ''Careful, or I'll shoot you in the head again.''

''Like last time? I think I'll be just fine.''

He was on her before she knew it, one arm curling around her waist and tumbling them to the bed. She could feel him smiling against her lips, and she curled her fingers in his damp hair and smiled in return.

''I think we're bad for each other, Pussycat.''

''...I think we're worse for everyone else,.''

''Heh. Wouldn't have it any other way.''

That was as close as they'd ever get to marriage, to I-love-you's, to any of that wholesome pre-war crap that had no place in somewhere like the wastelend. In people like either of them. Vegas big-rollers and hardened adventurers were more likely to smother the idea of romance in its sleep before they were to embrace it.  
But maybe this was enough for them.

''...shut up and kiss me, _'Ben-Man'_.''

**Author's Note:**

> I have discovered a fondness for these two during a playthrough of Fallout New Vegas where I let Benny live.
> 
> Annd then this happened.


End file.
